


Do You Wanna Dance?

by Hetalia1912



Category: Sinplus (Band)
Genre: 1st chapter is a wip, Action & Romance, Awkward Romance, Brother/Brother Incest, Concerts, Developing Relationship, Double Life, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Exploration, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gang Violence, Gangs, Girl Saves Boy, House Party, Identity Issues, Inspired by Music, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Musicians, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Partying, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Identity, Singing, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Songwriting, Women Being Awesome, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Do You Wanna Dance?

**The Grand Hotel,Switzerland**

**6:30 PM**

"Are you sure what you're doing is safe? "


End file.
